


Reversed Universe

by MaJimFanFics



Category: Big Bang Theory RPF, Jim Parsons - Fandom, The Big Bang Theory (TV), mayim bialik - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Majim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4912063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaJimFanFics/pseuds/MaJimFanFics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mayim is lesbian and Jim is straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reversed Universe

Jim just started working with Mayim as her love interest in a famous TV show she was leading on. His appearance increased the ratings of the show which lead for the producers to invite him to be a series regular. This caused him and his co-star, Mayim to get closer to each other.

Jim’s schedule became hectic because of this event, he had to spend so much time in practicing his lines, table reading, taping, practicing, attending show panels and all and it made him lose his time to his wife which lead him to a divorce.

-

“You’re courting Melissa, are you?” Jim asked Mayim after seeing them being cuddly and sweet with each other. Mayim blushed and giggled. “She’s my girlfriend.” She corrected him. “Already?!” He exclaimed in surprise, Mayim and Melissa have been dating for a while now and now they are in an open relationship.

She is beautiful and funny and smart and talented and sweet but unfortunately she is a lesbian and she likes girls.

Jim thought upon realizing that she was sort of his ideal girlfriend or partner. She told him about their kind of relationship, they are not really committed because they are in an open relationship and Melissa just turned bisexual for Mayim and she is in a phase of changing her mind all the time.

“Do you really like her?” He asked. “She is beautiful… And adorable? What is not to like in her?” She replied sounding so fascinated by Melissa. “Do you love her?“ He asked. She paused for a while. “Well. Maybe I’m getting there…” She replied sounding so unsure. He had a hope with her reply. “Mayim? Can I ask you something?”

“What?” She replied.   
“Have… Uhm. Well… Will you or is there…” He tried to figure out how to start his statement right. “Is there any chance that you can be… You know? A girl? Or like men?” He asked, carefully using safe words. She paused again thinking thoroughly about his question. “I don’t know. I never fell in love with a man… I had girlfriends? But never had boyfriends. I don’t know.” She replied vaguely. He still had hope.

“What if one of your close male friends confessed to you? Don’t you think they’ll have a chance?” He asked. “For example you?” She asked, he was surprised as he heard her.

“Me? What me? Oh… For example me? Yeah. For example, hypothetically, I… Love or… fell… Fell in love with you… Do you think I have a chance? Or something?” He stammered and started to feel nervous. Her eyes lurked around as she thinks about how to answer his question.

“Well. Hypothetically, I think yes.” She replied and took a sip of her cola. “Yes?” He uttered in surprise. “Yeah.” She replied. “Yes? As in I have a chance? You think there’s a chance that you’ll like me too even if you’re gay?” He needed assurance. “Hypothetically.” She said vaguely and smiled at him as she walks towards the dresser to retouch her make up, she’s about to tape a scene in a few minutes.

Jim had to recover with what he heard. Her response just got his hopes for her a little more higher. He looked at her as she retouched her make up at the dresser. He couldn’t help but appreciate her, she was wearing a sexy stiletto, she was wearing a dress and her skirt was so short he could clearly see her slim legs and she was wearing this classic blazers that makes her look so elegant and it’s just so sexy.

“Jim?” She called his attention and looked at him through his reflection in the mirror. “Oh yes?” He replied looking startled.

I hope she didn’t notice how I looked at her.

“Uh, I said you still have one scene to tape with me. Aren’t you get prepped up?” She said. “Oh.” He uttered and tried to recalled what scene was that. “Oh…” He uttered again upon realizing that the scene was a kissing scene with Mayim. He looked at her reflection and she was still looking at him. She made a cute kissing gesture through her reflection as she looked at him before she smiled.

Damn she’s so cute

She turned around to him. “Come on. You just have five minutes left.” She said and swallowed a few pellets of mints. “Want some?” She said and threw the pack of mints to him and walked out of the room. “What a bad ass.” He uttered softly as she left the room.

Soon then, they filmed their scene and he just couldn’t help but to adore her more every single time he kisses her lips but the fact that she is a lesbian and has a girlfriend just turns his hopes down.

-

Surprise taping was scheduled for Jim and Mayim the next day, despite that they didn’t want it, they had no choice. “I wanna go home.” Jim complained. Mayim wanted to go home too as well so in a blink, she thought of an idea. She grabbed Jim’s hand and pulled him to the shelves to hide. “Where are we goin-” Mayim covered his mouth and they hid behind the shelves.

Few minutes after the staffs began looking for them. “Where’s Mayim and Jim?”

“I don’t know. I saw them here a while back..”

“They’re not in their dressing rooms.”

“Gah! Let’s shoot the others first if they are nowhere to be found!”

Mayim and Jim struggled not to laugh behind the shelves. They were having so much fun hiding that they didn’t realize how close they were that very moment. Mayim rested her hands on his shoulders and continued eavesdropping. Jim just looked at her unmoving as he realized how close they were. She stopped eavesdropping and looked up to him, now their lips was just an inch away from each other. He could clearly sniff her scent and feel her breathing. Her breath smells like her berry lipgloss and her skins was so clear and pink he wanted to touch it. They gazed at each other for quite some time, it was his chance to kiss her but he was hesitating, Mayim was open minded to the thought that he could press his lips against hers anytime and so she remained unspoken waiting for him to move but the time span of dead air made her think that he’s not gonna do it so she decided to speak to end the dead silence. “I think they’re gone.” She uttered. Jim’s building up urge to kiss her crashed down as she spoke. He gulped and regretted that he missed the chance of being able to kiss her. “Oh. Uh. Okay.” He replied in a deep voice. She smiled at him and held his hand as they walked out.

-

Someone handed a paper bag to Melissa while she was eating alone in the dining area of the set. She looked who it was and it was Mayim. “For you.” She grinned at her as she sat beside her. Melissa smiled back at her and moved a bit allowing her to have some space to sit. “Open it.” Mayim said excitedly. Melissa opened it and pulled out the cute small bear that Mayim got for her. “Awww. It’s so cute. Thank you, Mayim.” She told her. Mayim smiled at her and ate some crackers. Melissa stared at her for a while. “What?” Mayim asked. “Nothing. You’re so beautiful.” Melissa told her. Mayim knew she was up to something, she sounded like she wants to say something. “So are you.” She replied and placed a soft kiss on her lips. Melissa sighed. “Mayim. Listen.” She started. Mayim listened carefully. “You’re so beautiful.” She repeated. Mayim kept her gesture straight asking her to continue. “I think that you deserve someone to love you the way you love me.” She continued. “But I have you and I’m okay with that-”

“No. I can’t love you like that.” She cuts her in. “You need a man to love you that way.” Melissa pointed out. It has always been a discussion for them about Melissa’s wish of Mayim trying it out with a man. Melissa finds Mayim so wonderful and so ideal for every man, she actually thinks that Mayim could possibly be every man’s dream girl. She is faithful, she is sweet, she is caring, she is understanding, she is not jealous, she listens, she is beautiful, she is hot, she is smart, she is talented, she has humor, what else could you actually ask for. She’s just too perfect for her and she thinks that she deserves so much more than what she could give her. On anyhow, Mayim has always considered it and listened to it.

“I told you that I am willing to try it out with a man if anyone comes right?” Mayim retorted. “Yeah, and I think he’s already there.” Melissa replied making her wonder who was she referring about. “Who?” She asked cluelessly.

“Come on, Mayim. Don’t tell me you don’t feel it.” Melissa reminded her. She thought about it through. Jim entered her mind but she didn’t wanna assume, on the other story, Mayim never found herself attractive and hot for her to consider men liking her. Melissa smiled at her. She looked back at her. “I think you already figured out who he is.” She told Mayim. She remained silent and tried to recall further things about Jim. How he stammers when she’s around him, how he takes care of her during their scenes, how he interacts with her, how he always say how pretty she is, how he looks legitimately happy with her around and that time behind those shelves when she felt like he wanted to kiss her.

“Jim?” Mayim uttered. “Your perfect mate.” Melissa smiled at her.

Mayim never considered the thought that he could possibly like her or she could like him but now that she is thinking about it, she realized that she might actually have feelings for him already ever since, it’s just that she never paid attention to it.

-

It was quite late already when Mayim asked Jim out for a dinner while he was getting ready to go home. “Well, who am I to reject?” He replied though he found it a bit weird for her to ask him out, he never saw it coming. “Great. I know a place. My treat.” She said surprising him a bit more. They went to a small trattoria and had some chit chats. It was like their first time to hang out together outside the set and spend some time together where she is not in hurry or talking about Melissa. He felt more attached to her but he felt a string of pain in his chest as he recalled that she’ll never like him because of her preference. He shook away the thought that she could possibly asked him out because he likes him too because it is highly impossible to happen.

“Come on, let me drive you home as my thank you for this treat.” He suggested. “As you wish.” She replied and handed him the keys. He drove her safely until they reached his place. He went down the car and opened the door for her and handed her her keys and walked her to the doorsteps of her house.

“How are you gonna go home?” She asked. “Well. Uh. I’m just gonna take a cab.” He replied. She nodded and smiled at him. “Oh. Okay.” And silence crept in.

“So… I guess it’s a good night?” He cuts in the silence. “Oh. Yeah. Good night.” She replied. “Yeah. Beautiful.” He uttered unconsciously. “Uh. I mean… Beautiful night.” He thought of an excuse. She giggled with his stammering. “I had great time. Hope we can do this again some time.” He said. She just smiled at him and they suddenly found themselves gazing at each other.

Jim had to struggle again in resisting his urge to kiss her and little did he know that she was just waiting for him to do it. She gazed back at him for some time hoping that he’ll be able to read her through her eyes. After sometime, he was just still staring at her.

“You’re really not gonna do it are you?” She went straight to the point astonishing him badly. “What wha-” she cuts him in with a kiss. Jim didn’t see that coming, he was almost breathless as she withdrew from the kiss. She was looking at him so thrilled of what his response would be. He was stunned that he couldn’t feel his legs. He couldn’t move any part of his body. “Do I really have to be the man here? Man up!” She cheered. Things began sinking in to him. “Yeah. I’m the man here.” He replied and pulled her hips closer to him as he welcomed her lips with a kiss of revenge.

“Wow.” She said in the midst of the kiss. He keeps on pecking her lips when he suddenly decided to pause upon recalling that she’s a lesbian. “I’m sorry.” He apologized and freed her, she was clueless of the sudden change in him. “For a moment we were making out and then one second you’re apologizing to me.” She said asking for an explanation. He took a deep breath before starting to explain. “I’m sorry. I just couldn’t contain myself. I know that… You’re not into men and I keep pushing myself to you even if I know that you like women-”

“Yeah.” She cuts him in. “I like women and I like you.” She continued puzzling him a bit. He tilted his head a bit asking for further elaboration. She ambulated closer to him and pecked his lips softly. “I’m pretty sure I could be a girl when I’m with you.” She explained. “So can you please man up? I don’t wanna change my mind about us.” She added. “About us?” He repeated her. “Yeah. Us.” She assured him. “Damn right.” He exclaimed and grabbed her jaws kissing her as hard as he could.

“Show me…” She barely uttered in the midst of his kisses. “…that…”

“…a man can also do…”

“…what girls can.”

She said in between every kiss her gives her. “I’m gonna treat you righter than how you treat your girls.” He said after being breathless from their kisses. She smiled at him and did a kissing gesture as her cuddling ways. He smiled back at her and kissed her lips again.

“I love you Mayim ‘gay’ Bialik.” He uttered. “I love you too Jim ‘hetero-but-super-shy’ Parsons.” She joked. They smiled at each other and rested their forehead against each other as they treasure the moment.

-END-


End file.
